


A Lullaby for Blue

by bendingwind



Series: Blue Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has better timing than her father, but occasionally she overshoots a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby for Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musedepandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musedepandora/gifts).



She’s much better with timing than her father is, but every once in a while she screws up in quite a major way. Which is how she comes to find herself bleeding just inside the TARDIS’ doors, safe in the dim lighting, watching him cradle and coo at a baby.

For a moment she wonders if she’s about to learn she has a sibling, and then the Doctor speaks.

“Blue, would you please, _please_ go to sleep?” His voice is kind, but she can hear the strain running beneath. It’s lucky he installed a paradox router after the third time five or six of her mother showed up at once. The younger version of herself coos at him, and she thinks she sounds grumpy.

“No, sweetheart, I _know_ there are interesting things and you don’t want to miss them but your mummy says she won’t, er, kiss me until I’ve got you to sleep and frankly you’ve kept me up for almost three days straight and I am _tired_ and I want to be, er, kissed! And also I’d really appreciate some sleep, just four hours or so.”

Another grumpy-sounding gurgle, and what sounds as if she might be blowing bubbles. He father had always insisted he spoke baby, and she sometimes swore she half-remembered conversations she couldn’t possibly have had. Here was proof, she thought with a tired sigh.

“A _lullaby!_ Why do you always want a _lullaby?_ You’ve heard me sing, I sound like a Judoon. Or a dying cat, alternately.”

A coo, and she can see her father’s face soften from here.

“Be that as it may, I am a terrible singer and you really must stop asking for lullabies.”

Another coo, and a laugh, and the Doctor sighs. She has to muffle a giggle, because really he’s so ridiculous and over-dramatic sometimes.

“Very well, which song do you want?” She sort of hums something up at him, and he groans.

 _“Really? Again?”_

A rather mad, if Blue may say so herself, giggle follows.

“You are the worst daughter ever. Fine.”

When he starts to sing, Blue very nearly falls over herself with laughter. The wound in her side stretches with it and she fights the wave of simultaneous pain and amusement. Across the room by the console, the Doctor is softly singing.

“I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

“I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.”

She can her herself vaguely making noises along to the tune, and after a while, that fades away. Blood is dripping down her fingers again, so she fashions a makeshift bandage with her scarf. A little more time passes, and she listens as her father leaves the room, presumably to settle her in her crib far back in the TARDIS. She prepares to sneak to the medical bay.

“You know, you breathe rather loudly, Blue,” her father says, as she rounds the corner. She has the grace to look ashamed as she limps up the staircase to him.

“Sorry. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You were a very _vexing_ infant,” he agrees, frowning at her. “Are you hurt?”

“Nothing serious,” she says, faking a smile. She’s starting to feel a bit woozy from the blood loss, but thankfully it hasn’t bled through the scarf yet. “Run off and bone Mum, I know you’re dying to.”

Her father sputters and turns the most interesting shade of red as she slips past him.

“I do not--we--Blue, don’t _say_ things like that!”

“Oh, please, I’m old enough to know what you and Mum get up to when I’m not around. I’m going to lie down for a bit, I’ll see you later.”

“Alright,” her father replies, sounding distinctly grumpy, “but _only!_ because your mother is waiting for me and I promised I’d be right back after I got you situated. And don’t go in the swimming pool, your brother is in there and he is having a _mood.”_

“Of course,” she replies, and she disappears into the corridors of the TARDIS in search of the medical bay.

She’ll worry about the brother she apparently has later.


End file.
